User talk:Game widow
Hi! are you admin?Lyon Gonevistha 16:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Game Widow, can you give me a favor? Shank 2 will be released in the early 2012, that means about 2 months before this wiki published. If you ever played shank or anything, please contribute. Im' begging you. Lyon Gonevistha 13:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Contribution Allright, then. You can start helping me with the infobox, or maybe teaching me about coding sometime. You may also Check out the Home's Coding (and layout check in the pages)and you know, fixing the apperence. NOTE: btw, I just realized that you are an Admin in Witcher Wiki (That's stupid)<----that's me -_- Well, I'll meet you in the next 72 hours (maybe less). Lyon Gonevistha 15:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Navigation What do you think about Shank wiki navigation? Any suggestion? Lyon Gonevistha 15:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Navigation & Main Page Game Widow, Thanks for your Wordmark and that background. Good job with that Wordmark :) Thank God I have Member-Admin here.... To the point, considering you are more experienced in Admin world, I will ask you this: #How to change the background? #How I can put the wordmark in the link? #How to make a template (custom)? That's all, thanks again for your help Lyon Gonevistha 15:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Edit: I've change The Theme of this wiki and also modify the wordmark you gave me, what do you think? Lyon Gonevistha 03:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Information About Marianne Krawczyk Game Widow, Can you help me to find Marianne Krawczyk's information(biografy)? I want to make a page about her, so maybe you can give me a hand about it. Lyon Gonevistha 20:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Icon? How to add a site Icon?? Lyon Gonevistha 12:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Yeah that's what I'm talking about. btw, Uploading an icon is that simple? just upload it and it will be set as a site icon? Lyon Gonevistha 13:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Edit again: I have tried to upload the image, but there is a warning said like this "The file extensions Don't match the MIME type". I've Check the image. Well, nothing's wrong, and I still can't upload the picture. I decided to give this Icon (still In the JPEG format) to you, so you can convert and upload it. btw, I've make the welcome template. You can see it on the Vhone Griffin0809's Talkpage. Don't forget to give me your opinion. Lyon Gonevistha 15:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Webinar: Wikia new product I want to go to the this "meeting". But, apparently, My system requirement are insufficient. Maybe you can go there. Lyon Gonevistha 23:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Better Late than Never Thanks for joining this wiki, Welcome to the Shank Wiki! ---- Re: Favicon & Welcome template well, Thanks for that :) Lyon Gonevistha 00:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) a Really really big Thanks Thanks for you patience answering all of my endless questions and also your helpings in this wiki. Good Work and keep it that way:) Anyway, here's some tiny present for you. hope you like it And maybe you can help with my "Project". I wan't to Edit the Home's Page, and it will be take a quite long time. In that time, the home's page edit will be Protected. btw, can you give me tips how to make a better homepage, or add infoboxes on pages. -Lyon Gonevistha- Okay, u r welcome :) Lyon Gonevistha 15:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page well, as a start, you can help me analyzed the Assasin's Creed Wiki Main page. Lyon Gonevistha 14:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Different Wiki Nav Can this wiki change the form/shape of the wiki Nav? It looks like other wiki had been using new webinar,too. So, Can this wiki change to webinar? Lyon Gonevistha 17:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nav Well, Webinar thing that I talking about are: #The New Nav #The Talk page will be replaced by Message wall #There will be notification in the right above the screen, just like Facebook-_- #Also a game releases calendar!!! Lyon Gonevistha 17:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) edit: Okay, thanks. tell me if your wikia had changed into webinar before me:) Lyon Gonevistha 17:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) edit: Hey, I finally found out how to change the old nav into new nav. I'm So happyXDD. Go to the admin dashboard, then wiki features, the new nav is in Labs Category, Choose to enabled it or not. Hope this help you:) P.S: I'm just being a smart-ass about the definition of the webinar. it actually means a discussion about the wiki and new features. Regards, Lyon Gonevistha 14:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat I've activated the chat menu. You can chat with me if you have time or need anything or just want to test the chat. Lyon Gonevistha 15:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Infobox well, i want to make a voice actor infobox, and it include: *The title:Voice actor's name *Image *Gender *Fullname *Otherwork *Characters btw, Color scheme are red to dark brown gradient, just like the HeadingA template. Incoming Ideas in next 48 hours, better be ready!:) Lyon Gonevistha 15:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Problem with editing I need you to check out this page. I think there is an error in it, because in the edit mode, everything is fine. But, when I published it goes like that. Maybe, you can tell me what's going on. Lyon Gonevistha 00:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Request: Game character infobox Want to make the game character infobox, including: *The title: Character's name *Image *Apperence *Voiced by The color scheme as same as the voice actor infobox I requested first Thanks a lot for your help:) Lyon Gonevistha 01:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Right Well, I think it's the time to give you The admin right, but I'm not really sure right now. Why? Because I doubt that you can manage your time to build this wiki too( I've seen your rapid edit in Witcher wiki, beside, you're an admin there). But if you can, well, I will give the statement that you had been given the admin rights. please reply quickly. Lyon Gonevistha 12:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!!! Now you are an admin!!! Take care of this Wiki, Because i'll be absence for 2 weeks. I'll give you the To-do List: To-do list for wiki: *Improved The Voice actor category and each pages *Improved The Marianne Krawcyzk article. *Check out the layout of each pages. *Edit the Main page, if you like To-do list for your self: *Edit your own Profile Page, if you had time:) *Add the Admin template to your profile. Thanks again, Game Widow, I'll be with you in the next two weeks. If you need something, send it to my Email. Lyon Gonevistha 13:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Why you deleted the Favicon? Btw, becareful with adding Picture to the Voice actor page.It's better to to check the profile or bio to ensure that She/He is the one who voiced the character. (Is that not the correct Becky Poole? I'm pretty sure it is otherwise i would not have added it — Game widow (talk) 11:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ) I'll always watching this wiki. Nice Wordmark over there. Sorry For my long To-do list, i've shorten it ( I feel guilty because giving you so much work to do, forgetting that you are Admin at other wiki). Happy Shanking:) Cheers, Lyon Gonevistha 14:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) That stub picture? Hi, i would like to ask how to add That stub picture and that information beside it. Vhone Griffin0908 16:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Oh thanks, Game widow! : Vhone Griffin0908 13:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Request: New Wordmark hi, Game widow. related to the next coming Shank2, can you make new wordmark for the wiki??? I'll give you the picture here. About the permission for requesting new wordmark, I already ask it through Email. She said I could make the request, and you can change the wordmark once you've done. Thanks Widow :) Vhone Griffin0908 16:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : Game widow, sure you can change the wordmark. I give you permission to replace the wordmark : btw, Vhone griffin said that any spam here, keep your eyes open. : Lyon Gonevistha 05:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : I've seen the wordmark. Thanks game widow!! Good one.:) : Vhone Griffin0908 11:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Crop the white space widow, how to crop the white spaces when they're uploaded so it's background transparent? Lyon Gonevistha 04:31, December 12, 2011 (UTC)